


Payment for Services Rendered

by dontkissthemonkeys



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3472796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontkissthemonkeys/pseuds/dontkissthemonkeys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Drinks should be out soon. What were you going to ask before?” he asked, leaning closer and invading Kelly’s space to the point that their arms rested against each other.</p>
<p>Kelly looked at Nick for a moment, a silly idea popping into his head. “Wanna play a game?” Nick blinked, clearly not expecting that. “That wasn’t the question, but still, do you want to?”</p>
<p>Nick cocked a brow, “What kind of game?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payment for Services Rendered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toboldlydammitjim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toboldlydammitjim/gifts).



Kelly didn’t want to go to the bar, couldn’t really afford to spend money on drinks at this point, but he still allowed his friends to convince him. Eli could be very persuasive when he put his mind to it and Digger’s enthusiasm was infectious, so with a roll of his eyes and a grin, Kelly had agreed.

As soon as they stepped inside, they were engulfed by the sea of people and had to push their way through in order to attempt to find a table to sit at. There were none open and hardly any places at the bar were available, and when Kelly turned to say that maybe they should try another place, he found Eli eyeing a table not too far away. There were three other guys sitting there, leaving three chairs open. Kelly knew exactly what he was after, and before he got a chance to say anything, Eli straightened and headed over, Digger immediately following. With a sigh, Kelly started moving before he got completely separated from them.

When finally stopped beside Digger, Eli was animatedly making his case to a guy with dark hair and hazel eyes who nodded once when Eli’s words dropped off. The smile that graced his face was beautiful and always seemed to stun anyone he bestowed it upon.

“I’m Eli,” he said a second later, and then gestured at them, “and these jokers are Digger and Kelly.”

The redhead beside Hazel Eyes smiled as he took a drink of his beer, but it was Hazel Eyes who spoke, pointing to himself and then to the left and right of himself. “Ty, Nick, Owen. Have a seat.”

Eli slid into the seat beside Owen while Digger took the middle one, leaving the seat beside Nick available for Kelly. As he pulled out the chair, he accidentally jerked his arm too hard and his elbow smacked into Nick’s shoulder. Eyes widening, Kelly sat and placed a hand on the spot he’d hit. “Oh shit, sorry! Are you alright?”

Nick laughed, so quietly that Kelly just barely heard it, and nodded. “I’m fine. I’ve had much worse than just an elbowing.”

Kelly raised his eyebrows and smiled. “Sounds violent.”

Something dark flashed across Nick’s face a moment before a smile replaced it. His gaze quickly darted down to his arm, and realizing he was still touching Nick, Kelly quickly dropped his hand into his own lap as Nick spoke. “I’m a detective. Gets rough sometimes. And I was in the Marines before this.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Kelly saw a waitress step up to their table and ask about drinks, but he ignored the question and continued focusing on Nick. “I was in the Navy for ten years, so I hear that. Why d—“

“Anything for you, hon?”

Kelly blinked over at the waitress and quickly shook his head. “No, thanks, I’m good.” When he looked back to Nick, he found the man frowning. “What?”

“You the designated driver tonight?”

A blush spread across Kelly’s face as he shook his head once more. “Just…money.”

Nick nodded, understanding what Kelly meant, but said, “What do you want to drink?”

“I just sa—“ That time Kelly cut himself off as he took in the look in Nick’s eyes along with the question. Nick was not expecting Kelly to pay. The warm flush he’d felt in his cheeks suddenly rushed over his whole body as his pulse quickened. “Uh, beer.”

Turning away from Kelly, Nick caught the waitress before she walked away and leaned in close to murmur the order, tossing a brief glance at Kelly. It gave him a moment to return to his friends who appeared to be in some kind of heated discussion with Ty and Owen, laughter ringing out every once in a while.

Satisfied that they didn’t need him and weren’t offended he wasn’t paying them any attention, Kelly returned to Nick, finding the man watching him with intense green eyes and an easy smile. “Drinks should be out soon. What were you going to ask before?” he asked, leaning closer and invading Kelly’s space to the point that their arms rested against each other.

Kelly looked at Nick for a moment, a silly idea popping into his head. “Wanna play a game?” Nick blinked, clearly not expecting that. “That wasn’t the question, but still, do you want to?”

Nick cocked a brow, “What kind of game?”

Sucking in a deep breath, Kelly let the words rush out as he exhaled. “A kiss on the cheek for every question answered.”

The smile on Nick’s face widened into a grin and he nodded, casting a glance at the others and clearly determining the same thing Kelly had minutes before. “Sounds like a fun game to me. Who goes first?”

Two hours and several drinks later, Kelly had learned that Nick was originally from Boston, had four sisters he loved deeply but was only close with two of them, loved the Red Sox with a terrifying passion, was infinitely intrigued by history, believed in multiple conspiracy theories, and had a plan in case the zombie apocalypse actually happened. He’d also learned that Nick’s face was soft and smooth, except for where the day’s scruff had grown in, and that hundreds of freckles decorated his pale skin.

Kelly wanted to count all those freckles. And kiss them. Probably lick them. He wondered if he’d ever get a chance.

That was going to be his next question, but a hand suddenly landed on his shoulder and began tugging at him. Scowling, he glanced over to find Eli looking both exasperated and amused, as if he’d called for Kelly’s attention several time before this and not attained it until now. “What?”

“Kiss your boyfriend and let’s go. Riley just called and needs our help with something.”

Not even knowing where to begin protesting, Kelly merely bared his teeth before turning back to Nick and leaning forward. He meant press a kiss to Nick’s cheek and quickly say goodbye, but Nick tilted his head, expecting Kelly to say something, and the angle change caused Kelly’s forehead to collide with Nick’s cheekbone.

They both hissed in pain and Kelly laughed breathlessly. “Fuck, sorry, I was just trying to give you a last kiss because I’ve got to go.”

“Oh,” Nick said, disappointment clear in his voice and the way he deflated in his seat.

Kelly grinned, liking that Nick was disappointed to see him go, and leaned close to rattle off his number. That time, he managed to press his lips to Nick’s cheek without injury, relishing the feel of Nick’s scruff against his lips one last time. “Call me,” he said, moving back, “and next time I’ll buy the drinks.”

Sliding out of his chair, he said his goodbyes to the men he had barely paid attention to and followed Eli and Digger out of the bar, hoping Nick would call soon.


End file.
